GO AHEAD!!
'''GO AHEAD!! '''is opening theme of Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. This song was sung by Mitsuhiro Oikawa. Lyrics Kanji= いま　君の目の前に広がる世界へ　Let's fly away 深く息を吸って　ショーメン突破　GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!!　GO AHEAD!! “誰にも負けたくない”と　くちびるかみしめて生きるより “自分に負けるもんか”と　本当の強さを知る人になれ 人は誰でも　一人じゃなにも　できやしないさ　だから僕たちは ONE WAY　ONE DREAM　ONCE AGAIN チカラを一つにして行こう いま　君の目の前に広がる世界へ　Let's fly away 走れ風を切って　ショーメン突破　GO AHEAD!! どんなピンチもチャンスに変えてしまおう　Yes, you can do it 願い　叶えたいのなら　瞳をそらさずに　GO AHEAD!! 悔し涙の数だけ　君は人に優しくなるだろう 優しく微笑む君の心は　そう　誰よりも強いのさ 傷つきながら　つまづきながら　それでも夢を　あきらめないから 一歩づつ　一歩づつ　一歩づつ 足を踏みだして行くのさ 雨上がりの空に光る虹の向こうへ　Let's fly away おそれずに笑って　ショーメン突破　GO AHEAD!! 色あざやかな未来　その手につかもう　Yes, you can do it 想い　とどけたいのなら　心に嘘つくな　GO AHEAD!! いま　君の目の前に広がる世界へ　Let's fly away 走れ風を切って　ショーメン突破　GO AHEAD!! どんなピンチもチャンスに変えてしまおう　Yes, you can do it 願い　叶えたいのなら　瞳をそらさずに　GO AHEAD!! |-| TV Size= Ima kimi no me no mae ni hirogaru sekai e Let's fly away Fukaku iki wo sute shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! "Dare ni mo maketakunai" to kuchiribu kamishimete ikiru yori "Jibun ni makeru monka" to hontou no tsuyosa wo shiru hito ni nare Hito wa dare demo hitori ja nai mo dekiyashinai sa dakara bokutachi wa ONE WAY ONE DREAM ONCE AGAIN Chikara wo hitotsu ni shite ikou Ima kimi no me no mae ni hirogaru sekai e Let's fly away Hashire kaze wo kitte shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! Donna pinchi mo chansu ni kaeteshimaou Yes, you can do it Negai kanaetai no nara hitomi wo sorasazu ni GO AHEAD!! |-| Full Song= Ima kimi no me no mae ni hirogaru sekai e Let's fly away Fukaku iki wo sute shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! "Dare ni mo maketakunai" to kuchiribu kamishimete ikiru yori "Jibun ni makeru monka" to hontou no tsuyosa wo shiru hito ni nare Hito wa dare demo hitori ja nai mo dekiyashinai sa dakara bokutachi wa ONE WAY ONE DREAM ONCE AGAIN Chikara wo hitotsu ni shite ikou Ima kimi no me no mae ni hirogaru sekai e Let's fly away Hashire kaze wo kitte shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! Donna pinchi mo chansu ni kaeteshimaou Yes, you can do it Negai kanaetai no nara hitomi wo sorasazu ni GO AHEAD!! Kuyashi namida no kazu dake kimi wa hito ni yasashikunaru darou Yasashiku hohoemu kimi no kokoro ha sou dare yori mo tsuyoi no sa Kizutsukinagara Tsumazukinagara soredemo yume wo akiramenai kara Ippozutsu ippozutsu ippozutsu Ashi wo fumidashite iku no sa Ameagari no sora ni hikaru niji no mukou e Let's fly away Osorezuni waratte shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! Iro azayakana mirai sono teni tsukamou Yes, you can do it Omoi todoketai no nara kokoro ni uso tsukuna GO AHEAD!! Ima kimi no me no mae ni hirogaru sekai e Let's fly away Hashire kaze wo kitte shomen toppa GO AHEAD!! Donna pinchi mo chansu ni kaeteshimaou Yes, you can do it Negai kanaetai no nara hitomi wo sorasazu ni GO AHEAD!! |-| English (TV Size)= Right now before your eyes, Let's fly away into the wide world If you make a mistake, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! Words like "I don't want to lose to anyone" Are reflected on your lips "There's no way I could lose" I'll become a person who understands true strength Whoever you are, you're not alone You never will be, because we are ONE WAY ONE DREAM ONCE AGAIN Let's make our power one Right now before your eyes, Let's fly away into the wide world Run and cut through the wind, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! No matter the pinch it could become a chance, Yes, you can do it If you want your dream to come true, don't avert your eyes and GO AHEAD!! |-| English (Full song)= Right now before your eyes, Let's fly away into the wide world If you make a mistake, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! GO AHEAD!! Words like "I don't want to lose to anyone" Are reflected on your lips "There's no way I could lose" I'll become a person who understands true strength Whoever you are, you're not alone You never will be, because we are ONE WAY ONE DREAM ONCE AGAIN Let's make our power one Right now before your eyes, Let's fly away into the wide world Run and cut through the wind, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! No matter the pinch it could become a chance, Yes, you can do it If you want your dream to come true, don't avert your eyes and GO AHEAD!! Just by the number of pained tears, can you become kinder towards people Your kindly smiling heart is yes, stronger than anyone As we get hurt, as we fail We still won't give up on our dreams Step by step by step, move your feet and go forward Towards the rainbow shining in the sky after rain, Let's fly away Smile without fear, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! Grasp the vivid future with that hand, Yes, you can do it If you want your feelings to be known, don't lie to your heart and GO AHEAD!! Right now before your eyes, Let's fly away into the wide world Run and cut through the wind, break through from the front and GO AHEAD!! No matter the pinch it could become a chance, Yes, you can do it If you want your dream to come true, don't avert your eyes and GO AHEAD!! Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme